This invention relates to a processor and dispenser.
Food processing appliances for performing such functions as chopping, slicing, beating and whipping foods are well known. Mechanical vegetable peelers where the vegetables are circulated in water against abrasive surfaces are also well known.
The prior art does not reveal a highly flexible device useful, for example, in the processing and dispensing of food or other substances and which can be employed for such diverse purposes as peeling vegetables, chopping vegetables, buttering bread, icing cakes, or even spreading plaster.